The present invention relates to expansion joint cover assemblies of the type employed to bridge spaces between relatively movable structural elements such as floors or walls. More particularly, the assemblies of the present invention are suitable for use in covering expansion joints between adjacent, spaced, relatively movable structural sections such as floors or floors and walls in a manner such as to enable effective expansion performance of the joint while presenting an aesthetically improved appearance.
A variety of expansion joint covers have been disclosed heretofore. However, such prior assemblies have presented numerous unresolved problems in regard to their mechanical operation and/or aesthetic appeal. For example, some of the prior devices have not functioned to adequately accommodate relative movement of the structural sections adjacent the expansion joint. Other prior devices have exhibited mounting and installation problems as well as problems in regard to the maintenance of their position within the expansion joint throughout prolonged periods of use. Prior expansion joint covers have also encountered problems in regard to continued operability in the event of build up of dirt deposits within the operating components of the assemblies.
From an aesthetic standpoint, prior expansion cover assemblies have not been satisfactorily designed and structured. Prior devices have been constructed in a manner such that the metal and/or plastic surface of the cover is exposed after assembly and installation resulting in a generally undesirable and unattractive appearance which does not blend in with the surroundings and adjacent construction.
One example of the many varieties of prior art expansion joint covers which have been proposed to overlie elongate expansion joints between adjacent building sections such as floors or floors and walls is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,359, issued Aug. 7, 1973, to C.P. Balzer et. al. In that patent, a free-floating elongate arcuate rigid cover or plate member is disclosed for use in bridging the span between adjacent, spaced floor sections. For purposes of providing a covering between floor and wall sections, an assembly is disclosed wherein the free-floating cover or plate is replaced with a rigid cover or plate member which is pivotally connected via a hinge arrangement to the wall.
These prior devices have presented problems in regard to mechanical functionality as well as to aesthetic appearance. For example, it has been found that free-floating covers which are not fastened or secured in assembly present problems in remaining centered over the expansion opening as required to enable continued effective utilization. Hinged or pivotal connections for wall to floor installations also have been found to present operational difficulties, for example, in view of dirt accumulation in the hinge area which prevents proper pivotal operation of the assembly. Furthermore, with regard to devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,705,359, a significant problem is presented regarding the high degree of exposed metal or plastic surface which is observable after the assembly is installed in a location whereas a major concern of developers of such cover assembly products is to minimize exposure of the surface in order to enhance the aesthetic properties of the installed assembly.
Further examples of prior expansion joint cover assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,268; 3,659,390; 3,797,188; 3,849,958; 4,184,298; 4,504,170; 4,885,885 and 4,901,495. In each of these patents, a distinct cover arrangement is disclosed for bridging the gap between adjacent structural sections to accommodate relative movement therebetween.
Thus, it has been a continuing problem for the developers of expansion joint cover assemblies to provide functionally effective products which are cost effective and are constructed in a manner enabling ease of installation and which provide adequate initial and long term mechanical operability. Furthermore, it has been a continuing problem to provide cover assemblies which provide floor joints which are flush with the finished floor construction.
In addition, the developers of expansion joint cover assemblies have encountered significant problems in creating aesthetically pleasing structures which only display a minimum of exposed metal or other material surface upon installation allowing the cover to blend in with the surroundings and adjacent construction.